This invention relates to optical connector assemblies and components.
Optical connectors, such as fibre-optic connectors, can be more prone to damage than electrical connectors, especially when the connector termination encloses the end of the fibre within a ceramic ferrule. It is possible to provide robust optical connectors but these are usually specially designed and manufactured so are expensive compared with standard fibre-optic connector components. Examples of optical connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,844 and EP1193516.